Love in Pesantren
by Nurulita as Lita-san
Summary: Karena kelakuannya, ayahnya mengirimnya ke pesantren di daerah yang pelosok. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika ia malah bertemu Sakura Haruno yang merupakan gadis tercantik di dalam pesantren tersebut dan juga merupakan anak tunggal sang pemlik pesantren ?/RnR dan DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Suasana ramai di sebuah club malam tak membuat sepasang muda mudi ini terganggu. Mereka masih saja melanjutkan kegiatan yang lumrah di lakukan dalam club tersebut. Dengan penuh gairah sang wanita membalas cumbuan sang pria dengan rambut mencuat.

"-ke ?"

"Sasu-?"  
"Sasuke Uchiha !" teriak sang pemanggil. Sang pria yang bernama Uchiha sasukepun melepaskan cumbuannya saat mendengar teriakan tersebut. Ditolehkannya wajahnya kearah sang pemanggil. Sekilas terlihat emosi dalam raut wajah sasuke, namun itupun hanya sekilas karena dengan cepat raut wajah itu kembli datar.

"Tou-san," ucapnya lirih

"Pulang !" ditariknya lengan sasuke dg paksa, seakan tak mengijinkan anaknya kabur.  
Sesampainya di rumah, Uchiha Fugaku-ayah sasuke langsung melempar sasuke ke lantai dengan kasar dan wajah yang menahan amarah.

"Kau keterlaluan sasuke !" ucap Fugaku dengan murka, "Sudah cukup kau mempermalukan tou-san seperti ini." lanjutnya

"Gomen tou-san" lirih sasuke

"Cukup sudah, Sasuke" Fugaku berucap lirih dg wajah menyerah, "Besok kau akan aku kirimkan ke pesantren milik teman tou-san." Setelah mengatakan itu, Fugakupun berlalu pergi.  
Setelah kepergian Fugaku, Sasukepun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi ke dalam kamarnya. Ditatapnya pigura foto yang berada di atas nakas d samping tmpt tdurnya. Foto keluarga, dengan formasi lengkap mereka.

Sudah 3 tahun lamanya ia di tinggalkan oleh sang ibu dikarenakan penyakit. Dan tak lama setelahnya kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi pun menyusul. Ia meninggal dikarenakan kecelakaan beruntun 1 tahun yang lalu. Miris rasanya, padahal sebelumnya ia tengah berkumpul dg sang kakak tercinta.

Kesedihan kmbli ia rasakan. Rasa sakit dan perih di tinggalkan sang trkasih kian merajalela dalam hatinya. Ia sadar betul apa yang di lakukannya adalah salah, tapi dia tak tau lagi dengan cara apa dapat melupakan semuanya. Maka dari itu, dia yang dulu dingin kni semakin dingin seakan tak tersentuh. Mulai pergi ke club malam, mabuk-mabukan dan brcinta dengan wanita yang berbeda tiap malamnya. Pulang dengan keadaan mabuk berat seakan menjadi rutinitasnya setiap hari. Hal itu pula yg membuat sang ayah menjad geram padanya. Dan akhirnya berniat mengirimkannya ke pesantren milik temannya dulu.

Direbahkn tubuhnya di atas kasur ukuran king size miliknya dengan seprai berwarna biru dongker. Brfikir bagaimana caranya dia dapat terbebas dari usulan ayahnya itu. Tak lama kmudian seringai sinispun trcetak d bibir tpis nan sexy mliknya.

Sepertinya besok akan jadi hari yang seru baginya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Naruto cuman milik Masashi Kishimoto jii-chan, aku cuman minjem tokohnya. sumpah deh ^_^v  
Warning: OOC, AU, Ribet, membosankan, dapat menyebabkan mual..  
Inget, yang gak suka silahkan langsung klik tombol kembali.  
So, DLDR ya.. :)  
**

Hari yang cerah dengan disertai oleh kicauan burung membuat siapa saja menjadi tenang dan damai. Tetapi tokoh utama kita bukan termasuk dari orang-orang tersebut. Hei, siapa yang tidak jengkel saat kau di bangunkan tepat jam 5 pagi sedangkan kau baru bisa tidur nyenyak saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 2 ? Dan itulah kini yang Sasuke rasakan. Ingin kesal, tetapi ia takut ayahnya marah. Hah, menyebalkan. Pikir Sasuke.

"Tuan muda, barang-barang anda sudah di bereskan dan di masukkan dalam bagasi mobil." ucap Chiyo baa-san saat dilihatnya Sasuke sudah turun dan duduk di meja makan.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. "Dimana tou-san ?" tanyanya pada Chiyo

"Beliau telah pergi ke kantor, Tuan muda." jawabnya sopan.

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan yang berarti antara mereka, karena selain Sasuke diajarkan untuk tidak berbicara selagi makan sejak kecil, ia juga tak tau mau mengatakan apa.  
Keheningan yang terasa sedikit terbuyarkan saat sang Tuan muda mendorong kebelakang bangku miliknya. Tetapi sebelum ia bisa beranjak dari duduknya, Chiyo baa-san mencegahnya.  
"Tunggu Tuan muda, anda harus segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pesantren. Anda juga setelah ini akan dipersilahkan untuk berpamitan dengan teman-teman anda." jelas Chiyo

"Hn, tak perlu berpamitan. Aku sudah siap, dan kita berangkat sekarang." setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasukepun melangkah keluar menuju mobil yang akan mengantarkannya. Disamping mobil tersebut telah berdiri seorang supir laki-laki bernama Izumo.

Melihat Tuan mudanya mendekat, dengan segera dibukakan olehnya pintu mobil. Setelah Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil, barulah Izumo memasuki mobil tersebut dan mulai menyalakannya.

"Ohayou Sasuke-sama." sapanya pada Sasuke yang hanya dijawab dengan "Hn" andalan milik sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Izumo tersenyum maklum mendengarnya. Diapun mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Perjalanan mereka cukup memakan waktu, sekitar 5 jam. Kini mereka telah memasuki sebuah desa yang mungkin sedikit terpencil. Bisa dilihat hanya sedikit kendaraan umum yang melintas, itupun bisa dihitung dengan jari. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa suasana desa tersebut sangat asri dan nyaman bagi siapa saja yang melewatinya.

Tak lama kemudian ia mulai melihat bangunan yang terlihat sederhana. Tampilannya sama saja dengan pesantren-pesantren yang pernah di lihat oleh Sasuke.

"Pesantren Haruno" itulah yang nama tempat yang mungkin dari sekarang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Sasuke turun dari mobil, dihirupnya udara segar di sekitarnya.

"Ah, nak Sasuke bukan ?" ucapan seseorang yang sedikit membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ditolehkan wajah rupawan miliknya menghadap sang pemanggil. Seorang laki-laki seumuran ayahnya, mengenakan baju koko putih dan sarung berwarna coklat kotak-kotak serta sebuah peci putih yang menutup kepala sang pria.

"Iya," jawabnya sedikit ragu. Apakah kelak aku juga akan berpakaian seperti itu ? Batinnya  
"Haha, ternyata benar. Fugaku sudah memberitahukan kedatanganmu semalam. Mari nak, masuk." ajak laki -laki tersebut. Ia berjalan di depan dan Sasuke mengikutinya dibelakang.  
"Aku Kizashi Haruno, pemilik pesantren ini." percakapanpun dimulai, Kizashi banyak menanyakan tentang ia dan ayahnya. Dan ia juga menjelaskan tentang beberapa tata tertib yang ada di pesantren tersebut. Tak lama kemudian merekapun telah sampai di depan kamar milik Sasuke.

"Nah, nak Sasuke ini kamarmu. Memang tidak sebagus kamarmu dahulu, tapi aku harap kau merasa nyaman." ucapnya tersenyum, "Baiklah, sebaiknya aku pergi dulu. Aku harap kau betah disini," lanjutnya seraya beranjak dari depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya, dan-

"Hei, kau pasti anak baru itu kan ?" suara cempreng seseorang dengan rambut pirang yang tertutup peci berwarna putih dan pakaian yang tak beda dengan Kizashi menyambutnya disertai cengiran yang menyebalkan bagi Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau tak lihat dia baru saja sampai. Dan pasti dia kelelahan. Apa kau tak kasihan padanya ?" sahut seorang laki-laki yang sedang membaca buku di atas ranjangnya.

"Ehehe.. Kurasa Sai benar, baiklah Sasuke silahkan masuk dan beristirahat. Kurasa kau butuh istirahat yang cukup untuk kegiatan belajar besok. Oh, dan perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki, dan dia Sai Shimura." Naruto berkata panjang kali lebar dengan masih disertai dengan cengiran menyebalkannya.

"Hn, Sasuke Uchiha." ucapnya seraya berjalan ke arah ranjang yang menjadi miliknya kini. Dia lelah, dan dia butuh istirahat sekarang. Dan tertidur dengan pulasnya.

To be continued

 **Catatan author :**

 **Ne~ aku gak nyangka kalau ada yang bakal baca fic gaje milik aku ini. Ini aku dah coba manjangin ceritanya. Semoga reader gk kecewa.**

 **Arigatou, dan RnR ? ^_^** **Top of FormBottom of Form**

 **Special thanks to :** **mantika mochi** **/** **Kimaru-Z** **/** **Ly Melia** **/** **Gi-chaan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Naruto cuman punya om Masashi Kishimoto.  
Warning:OOC, AU, abal, ribet, EYD gak beraturan  
**

 **RnR dan DLDR minna~**

Sudah beberapa hari ia di pesantren ini, dan selama itu pula ia berusaha mati-matian untuk kabur dari sini. Tapi seakan Allah tak merestui, ia terus-terusan tertangkap basah oleh beberapa pemuda dari pesantren ini.

Contohnya semalam, ia sudah merencanakan untuk kabur saat tengah malam. Dia berpura-pura tidur pulas untuk mengelabui dua teman sekamarnya. Setelah dirasanya cukup aman untuk keluar, iapun bergegas mengeluarkan tas yang berisi barang-barang miliknya.

Ia berjalan keluar dengan sedikit mengendap-mengendap. Sesampainya di tembok pembatas antara pesantren dan dunia luar, iapun mulai memanjat tembok setinggi 2 meter tersebut. Tak sulit baginya, mengingat tinggi badan Sasuke mencapai 185cm. Pemuda jangkung dengan badan yang tegap dan berotot.

Namun naas bagi Sasuke. Belum sempat ia menaikan tubuh miliknya, ia mendengar suara seseorang-atau lebih sedang menuju kearahnya. Terdengar sangat dekat dengan posisinya.

Oh, sial ! Aku lupa dengan mereka. Batin Sasuke. Tak mau mengambil resiko, Sasukepun turun kembali dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang cukup tinggi di sana.

Pasukan ronda malam. Itulah yang tadi Sasuke dengar. Dan sepertinya malang bagi Sasuke.

Dia lupa dengan tas miliknya yang tergeletak d tempat ia berdiri tadi. Sial ! Rutuknya dalam hati

"Eh, ini tas milik siapa ?" tanya salah satu dari pemuda tersebut. Mereka memperhatikan tas itu dengan seksama.

"Entahlah," jawab pemuda yang lain.

"Coba di buka, siapa tahu ada tanda pengenalnya." usul salah satu pemuda. Mereka mulai mencari identitas pemilik tas tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, mereka menemukan kartu tanda pengenal pemilik tas. Terdapat nama Uchiha Sasuke disana.

"Ini milik Sasuke," ucap salah satu dari tiga pemuda tersebut. "Kita harus mengembalikannya, siapa tahu dia merasa kehilangan." usulnya

"Kau benar, Juugo. Ayo kita ke kamar miliknya." Setelah itu mereka bertiga mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Gawat, aku harus cepat kembali ! Batin Sasuke panik.

Dia mengendap-ngendap untuk kembali ke kamarnya secepat mungkin. Sesampainya ia di kamar, ia tak melihat ketiga pemuda tadi. Sepertinya ia sampai lebih dulu, bersyukurlah ia sebelumnya sempat survei daerah sekitar dahulu untuk keadaan yang darurat seperti ini.

Tanpa menunggu lama, ia mendengar pintu kamar diketuk. Dengan tampang yang dibuat seperti sehabis tidur, ia membukakan pintu. Sedikit terdengar pembicaraan antara mereka, dan tentu saja hanya di jawab "Hn" oleh Sasuke. Setelah mereka pergi, ia masuk dan membaringkan tubuhnya untuk tidur dan mulai merencanakan siasat kabur kembali.

-Love in Pesantren-

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Sasuke melakukan rutinitasnya sebagai santri di pesantren Haruno ini. Meski dengan terpaksa ia melakukannya. Dia belajar berbagai hal tentang Islam di kelasnya. Sejarah masuknya agama Islam, bagaimana perjuangan para Nabi dan para sahabat, membaca Al-Qur'an, dan banyak lagi. Meskipun begitu, tak ada yang Sasuke dengarkan. Semua pelajaran itu hanya dianggap angin lalu olehnya. Bahkan terkadang ia dengan sengaja tertidur di kelas. Tak jarang ia mendapat teguran halus dari para guru, tapi tak pernah di gubris olehnya.

Hari mulai beranjak malam, dan itu waktunya bagi Sasuke untuk melancarkan aksi kaburnya.  
Sebelumya ia telah membereskan barang-barang miliknya. Bahkan saat tadi Naruto bertanya mengapa ia membereskan barang miliknya, Sasuke hanya menjawab untuk berjaga-jaga. Dan karena jawaban absurb miliknya itu, Naruto memandangnya heran sedangkan Sai hanya memandangnya sekilas dengan senyuman yang ia yakin tak mencapai mata sewarna miliknya itu.

Setelah dirasanya aman, ia mulai melangkah santai ke arah gerbang belakang. Namun sekali lagi, naas untuk nasib Sasuke. Ia kembali kepergok oleh seseorang.

"Kau mau kemana ?" tanya sebuah suara lembut. Tunggu dulu, lembut ? Apa dia perempuan ? Sial ! Batin Sasuke.

"Kau mau kabur ya ?" suara itu kembali terdengar di telinganya.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke seraya membalikan badan menghadap pemilik suara tadi. Dan seperti dalam mode slow motion, ia seperti merasa waktu berjalan melambat saat ini. Disana ia melihatnya, sosok seperti bidadari yang turun dari khayangan. Oh, sebut saja ia lebay, alay atau semacamnya. Ia tak perduli dengan itu semua. Sosok gadis tersebut terlalu sempurna di matanya. Lihatlah matanya yang hijau jernih memandangnya teduh, bibir tipis, kulitnya yang putih namun tidak pucat di balut sebuah pakaian seperti gamis namun tak memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh miliknya berwarna putih dengan gradasi pink, serta jilbab pink pucat yang menutupi hingga perutnya.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu." ucap Sasuke setelah sadar dari keterpanaannya. Meskipun di dalam terpesona dengan sosok di depannya, namun di luar ia tetap menampilkan wajah datar berhembus pelan di antara mereka. Seakan memberikan kesan romantis di dalamnya.

"Namamu siapa ?" tanya gadis itu yang tidak memperdulikan tanggapan pemuda tadi.

"Uchiha Sasuke," tanpa bisa di cegah, mulutnya menjawab dengan spontan pertanyaan gadis ayu itu.

"Ne~ Sasuke-kun, namaku Haruno Sakura." ucap Sakura-gadis itu- dengan senyuman manis miliknya, "Aku harap kau tidak berniat untuk kabur, jam segini tak akan ada kendaraan melintas. Sedangkan jarak tempat ini menuju jalan raya sangat jauh." lanjutnya ringan. Oh, sial ! Batin Sasuke. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengumpat hari ini, ia tak perduli.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne, Sasuke-kun," setelah berpamitan Sakura pergi dari sana.

Hei, apa itu arti senyuman di bibirmu Sasuke ? Apa kau tertarik pada Sakura ? Jika iya, maka bersiaplah untuk berusaha dengan keras.

Ah, sepertinya ia akan merubah misinya. Ia sudah tak berminat untuk kabur lagi. Ia lebih berminat untuk menjadikan Sakura miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Entah bagaimana caranya, ia harus bisa. Karena ia adalah Uchiha, dan Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

To be continued


End file.
